Episode 1930 (3 April 2000)
Synopsis Steve is zombie-like in the shop. He sits in the café half asleep and Billy comes to get him. He offers to "help out" as he has a mate at a hospital, and Steve shouldn't touch street stuff, it's contaminated with all sorts. Steve says he's not interested. Peggy doesn't tell Frank about Roy when he calls to tell her where he's hidden her anniversary present. She is going ahead with the planned party. Meanwhile around the square the party is being discussed. Roy is anxious and worries about going to Peggy's with Pat. Irene says Sarah is excited about going to India. She moans to Terry about him being so boring. Terry asks Irene about Peggy's anniversary do and he isn't keen to go. Jeff says he and Pauline will go without asking Pauline and she says she has better things to do than "be lorded over by the Duchess of Walford." Peggy goes round to see Roy and she says she wants Roy to be there at the meal, and she doesn't want a whiff of the car scam getting out to anyone. Roy says he doesn't have to do what she tells him and Peggy says he'd better or she'll have a chat with both Pat and Frank. Peggy goes round to tell Phil, and he quickly asks her if she's called the police. She goes on about it and Phil looks nervous. Peggy asks Phil to have a word with Roy to make him get rid of the stolen cars! Later, Roy appears and asks Phil to persuade Peggy not to tell Frank. Phil says Roy is on his own. Phil lets Ricky go to look at a bedsit, and when he decides not to take it Phil suggests he move back to the Vic to help Peggy against Dan. Lisa is incredibly cheerful and says Phil is very happy too. She asks Mark to be godfather. Mark asks when she'll be moving in to Phil's. Irene is all dressed up for the meal and tells Terry she spent a fortune (in fact she got it from a factory outlet). Rosa is celebrating Sandra being absent, meanwhile, Sandra turns up at the club to see Beppe. He tells her to leave, after she had disappeared without word. She says she was in LA and it was impossible to phone because of the time difference and she has just come from the airport. Beppe puts her off and she asks him not to fall out over a misunderstanding. Sandra arrives in the Vic and Rosa is shocked and horrified when Beppe asks if she can come to Gianni's birthday do tomorrow. She leaves smugly and Rosa asks Beppe if he really thinks she was on a business trip. Peggy congratulates Irene on her outfit. Ricky arrives and in an attempt to annoy Peggy, Dan jokes, saying if Frank can't be bothered to make his own first wedding anniversary, the writing's on the wall. Ricky offers to move back in and Peggy is thrilled. Janine asks Peggy about Roy being there and Peggy tells her that it was an idea that he didn't follow through. Peggy makes a speech and welcomes them to the party and makes a pointed remark or two about loyalty and not being able to trust any other sort of partner. In private, Roy tries to persuade her to keep quiet. Peggy says she wants him out of the business tomorrow, and he refuses to take her orders. She screeches at Roy to leave and she says family is all that matters now. Roy informs her of Phil's involvement and says if he goes down, so does Phil. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *John Bardon as Jim Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes